A shoulder to Cry On
by hobbleit
Summary: written for a prompt in the SickDean meme. A curse causes Dean to reveal his deepest fears of being abandoned and Castiel in there to comfort. Yes it is slash, don't like, don't read


**A/N:Written for a prompt at the sickdean meme: Dean is cursed to spill his deepest feelings and fears -- in other words, one long chick flick moment -- and much angst ensuses. Cas to the comforting, cuddly rescue! Big bonus points for Crying!Dean Gen is good. Slash is better. Especially if Cas is able to help Dean over his abandonment issues! **

**Warnings for slight slash (because I love Dean/Cas)  
**

**A shoulder to cry on**

Dean was sitting on the lumpy bed, in a crappy motel in the middle of god knows where with his knees against his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around. Worst of all; he was crying. It wasn't as if he hadn't cried in front of the Angel before but this time was different; it was worse. The damned curse had made his spill all his deepest and darkest fears and as a result had spent the last hour crying with a very awkward Angel standing next to the bed not entirely sure what to do.

It was supposed to be a simple hunt; something Dean could have done on his own without Sam (now that he was somewhere else refusing to hunt) but it had quickly escalated out of hand. It wasn't what Dean had thought; it was witches (damned witches; why'd it always have to be witches) and one well placed spell had left him screaming on the inside and crying on the outside. He had just managed to get back to the motel before he had completely broken down. Not wanting to be alone, but not wanting to disturb his brother in his demon free quest; Dean had called Castiel who had shown up in record time.

"Why do they always leave?" Dean sobbed; the tears rolling down his face.

"What happened?" Cas asked; confused as to what was happening to Dean.

"They always leave. No matter how hard I try I always end up alone."

"Dean?" But there was no response. Dean was too lost in his thoughts to pay any attention to the Angel.

"Dad was never here. Always off on some hunt; only ever wanted him to be proud of me but he couldn't even tell me. Tried so hard, wanted to be the perfect son but he just left. He always left," Dean's sobs became louder and Castiel didn't know what to do. He gingerly sat down on the bed and reached out to touch Dean.

"Dean," he repeated softly but Dean didn't respond.

"And Sam, he couldn't wait to leave me. Soon as he could he was out of that door. He always leaves. Why does he hate me, Cas? Why does he hate me?"

This was the first acknowledgement of his presence Dean had given Castiel since he arrived and Cas didn't know what to say. Whatever had happened had made Dean fall apart, completely and totally and Cas didn't know how to make this right. He remembered some TV show Dean had been watching shortly after Sam had left the most recent time in which a man had comforted a crying woman by draping his arm over her shoulders. So that is what he did.

Dean didn't pull away from Castiel's embrace; in fact he leaned in closer and buried his head in the Angel's trench coat. "He left me, he hates me," he whimpered softly; losing the energy to fight it anymore.

"He doesn't hate you," Castiel whispered softly; his chin resting on the top of Dean's head.

"Then why did he leave?"

"He needs time to find himself, to figure out what his place is. He doesn't hate you, he is confused but he will return."

To Castiel's surprise Dean moved his head and looked into the Angel's deep blue eyes. Castiel raised his hand to Dean's face and gently wiped away the tears staining his cheeks.

"Don't leave me," he whispered and stretched up to kiss the angel on the lips. It was brief and soft; barely there at all.

"I won't, I promise," Castiel told him and leaned in to kiss the broken hunter again.

"Thank you."

Dean eventually fell asleep in Castiel's arms, he looked so young and peaceful when he was asleep; Castiel sat and watched the hunter all night until day finally broke and Dean woke up.

"Are you feeling better today?" Castiel had asked when Dean had woken; much to Dean's horror and embarrassment; he had woken up in the Angel's arms.

"Yeah, I'm feeling great," Dean grinned; it was a forced grin but held more truth in it than it had previously. "Stupid curse," he added for extra emphasis. He had bared open his soul last night, told the Angel his deepest and darkest fears but the funny thing was; he actually felt better for it, like a weight had been lifted.

"I should go," Castiel awkwardly told him; not sure of what his place was now Dean was feeling better.

"Yeah, okay," Dean replied but before Castiel disappeared Dean called him back. "Cas?"

"Yes Dean?"

"Thanks."


End file.
